Serka (Blade107)
Jo : The House of Ivy Date of Birth: 1930 c. Place of Birth: CA Canada Job(s): : Grand Admiral of Royal Nation of Robloxia's Military : Sekra of |The Federation Empire| : President of Vintage Love History: Well, I started off in Canada ended up being Head of Senate, along with a commanding role in the CAF. At that time, there was a very bad person named Maculus that was bent on distroying USM. This got CA invovled and this is how I learned to bargin greatly. I learned alot from my time in CA From there I applyed to become the General of Finnish Military, owned by TForicer. This was also very fun, but running a military where only citizens of that country can join is tasking, we had about 50 people or less in Finland, from that we ended up with 15 in the military. Those are good odd's for Finlands size. At the same time the Russian Prime Minister Shadowninja something was in the middle of elections and some big turns we're going on in his group, causing stressful ties with RU and FIN I was the one to quickly reslove those before any war broke out. But RU seemed to have a great amount of money in there budgets at the time, I recived funding from only 1 country out of 10 who we're going to part take. The group that was going to open was going to a Country to Country court. ( Keeping any UN, or NATO clashes out of groups Law systems) At that time I underwent alot of stress from The Zetovian Empire, a rebellion aganist me, as a high rank. So to deal with TZE, I gave ownership to RU as they payed the most into it. Later after TForicer must of gave up on Finland or shut it down, as one day I wen't on to do some work it was gone. Ever from then I haven't seen TF nor seen Finland anywheres. It made me quite sad. After that I wen't into USA. (Gmf's run USA) Well I can't remeber the President at the time I know that some Sgcode or along those terms was Vice President, or Senate Head type of thing. But I did run for Senate and was elected in from the people and ran the Judical Committee. Later from there I found USA Senate activeness lacking so I left. I think I returned to CA to watch Maculus bring it to the ground, 2 or 3 times. Until he finally stopped, after wards I ended up joining SO Maculus group, he seemed to have "Changed" but was just using a hidden agenda, to my knowalge he set up the election and had it rigged in my name, so he could have more power with the people and keep it as a Dictator Goverment. From after that, I bounced around in groups from The Zetovian Empire, to some Super Clans, until I found RNR. After learning about RNR, my big dream was to become a Royal Family member, I contacted some royals hoping they could help.. But they coulden't but while inside of RNR, I learned how there goverment worked, and became a part of it. After being a High Class Citizen, I ended up getting placed inside of the Goverment as a diplomat for RNR and Units UN. Quite interesting how I did it really, I was interested in the UN so I joined and lied about being a RNR diplomat, from that I became our Diplomat after telling Hilton how swell I was in the UN GA. Sadly the UN run by Unit was shut down due to ( This is from what I know) he gave it to TFF, from there Julliane ITA leader took it and forced us under his rule, after much arugement Unit finally got control of it again, but after that unit was in GMF's UN and shut down his. Currently they are talking about re-opening it on the 1st of Dec. (2012) While some of this was happening I wen't to Hilton with a plan to help build RNR's Military as that became a top project. From that I am now a Grand Admiral. Quite proud of it too. I reside in NewPort Bay now, well soon to once my Hotel is finished that I own. So there`s my story, I hope it was good reading. T Thanks, : Blade107